


Plaything

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Gore, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loves to play with Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 2/15/12.

Normally, Johnny would not have been opposed to the idea of being handcuffed to a bed with a gorgeous man by his side. But when the bed was in a place far from home and the other man was Barry--who wasn’t really a man at all--Johnny had to rethink his initial optimism.  
  
Or at least he would have if his body was not presently consumed by pain.  
  
Barry had been at it for hours now, mercilessly splaying and gutting him with a childlike fascination and glee. There was nothing quite as surreal or appalling as witnessing one’s own slow disembowelment and Johnny could only grit his teeth through the torture as the beautiful monster toyed with his insides, staunch in his refusal to give Barry the satisfaction of screaming in agony.  
  
“Barry,” he managed when consciousness finally, thankfully, began to dim. “I don’t have all night. Either fuck me or kill me or both. Just get it over with.”  
  
“What a mean thing to say, Addie. I’m beginning to think that you don’t love me anymore,” Barry speculated with feigned solemnness, playfully, almost lovingly stroking a length of Johnny’s intestine.  
  
Johnny grunted in bitter amusement. “I’ll love you all you want as long as you put everything back where you found it.”  
  
The vampire cringed as Barry plunged a hand deep into the gaping hole in his abdomen. He then felt a distinct and horrific sense of internal dislodging and was soon presented with a piece of his own spine.  
  
"Oh, Addie..."  
  
Barry smiled sweetly as he twirled the grotesque souvenir around his bloody and delicate fingers.  
  
“Don’t I always?”


End file.
